Thomas Dumbledore and the Line of Heirs
by Me Mimi
Summary: Okay, this story is kinda like different: Albus Dumbledore has a son (I'm not good in summaries!!) and it's about-....JUST READ IT!!! Takes place in CoS. Voldemort is back, and now the heirs reunite, is it enough to defeat Voldemort? Please, R/R
1. Default Chapter

Thomas Dumbledore  
  
  
  
A.N: dun't own Harry or anythin'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gosh..." an eleven year old boy muttered staring numbly out of a window of a train. A train taking him to a wizarding school...called Hogwarts. The boy shifted both nervously and excitedly when he heard that it would take about thirty more minutes to reach there. He sighed pushing his sweaty dark bangs from his bright blue eyes. Hagrid should be there waiting for me..the boy thought arousing more excitement. BOOM!  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Hey, what happened?!"  
  
"Is anyone hurt?"  
  
Concerned voices swept through the air. The boy looked to see what had happened. He spotted a boy sprawled across, flat faced on the floor.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing just tripped ..." a tall gangly boy smiled weakly helping himelf up from the floor. "Hehehe.. I'm such a klutz..."  
  
The clumsy boy patting down his messy dirty-blonde hair, grinned as everyone turned back to their own businesses. "Uh..mind if I sit here...there's no room-"  
  
"Sure..uh..okay" the boy moved just a bit to get the other to sit down.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The gangly boy twidled his thumbs nervously and spoke, "I'm kinda nervous 'bout Hogwarts...aren't you?"  
  
"Yea...I guess.."  
  
The gangly boy faced the boy who looked as if the window was the most interesting thing to stare at in the world. "Hi...my name's Jay...Jay Sikem" the boy named Jay intoduced.  
  
"I'm Thomas..Tom," Tom looked away from the window. "Gosh...you must've hit the ground pretty hard..you got a bruise right there" Tom pointed to his right side of the jaw.  
  
"Yea.." Jay rubbed his eyes."..well, I'm really excited, my dad's a Quidditch player, you know, for England, he's got a Nimbus, I can't wait to start playing Quidditch!"  
  
"I know..your dad's Greg Sikem right? He's pretty good...you know-"  
  
While they were talking, the train sped up passing by fields, herds of cows and barns.  
  
" I heard that Harry Potter is in the next compartment..let's go and see him" Jay blurted out after the moment of silence.  
  
"Really? Well..I don't know...he probably think of us as little first year idiots staring at his head." Tom muttered. His eyes drooped. Okay he had to admit it he was bored.  
  
"C'mon Tom....we might actually become friends with him! I mean-"  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Tom grumpily nodded at the empty seat where Jay had been.  
  
"Hey Jay! Wait up!"  
  
Tom had heard alot of stories of Harry Potter from his father when he was young...he had been his idol ever since Tom had heard that Harry had beaten the Dark Lord. Jay waited patiently.  
  
They both slid the compartment door shut behind them.  
  
Tom blinked.  
  
"Er...I reckon we're in the wrong compartment.." Jay coughed, stopping Tom.  
  
Indeed, it have seemed that they were in the wrong compartment. A tall handsome blonde man noticing their arrival, pushed himself past his crowd of howling fans ("Now, now, girls, I will give you my autographs soon...")  
  
"c'mon lets go!" Jay forced a smile at the smiling tall man and turned back to Tom with a look of disbelief. Before anyone could react, the man quickly stepped towards them and grabbed Toms hands shaking them up and down. Poor Tom who was very shaken from the sudden movement, he almost fell backwards. "Welcome, welcome," the blonde man grinned his sparkling toothy grin. "first years I suppose? Lucky, lucky! You'll have a wonderful year with me- oh do you boys want my autograph?!"  
  
"Uh...who are you ...mister?" said Jay hesitantly  
  
The man stared at Jay blankly. He then cleared his throat and spoke; "I AM PROFESSOR LOCKHART, MASTER OF THE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!" bellowed Professor Lockhart.  
  
"Boys, boys it's a pity that you've never even heard of me! You boys should read more often!" the professor muttered shaking his head.  
  
"Ah..I should've known..." Tom remembered the books of which this...professor wrote.  
  
"Well now, boys, I'll see you at Hogwarts??" Professor Lockhart waved while walking away towards his fans, leaving both Jay and Tom pale and sick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we are actually having that- that dunderhead for a professor!" Jay finally exclaimed after they had safely slid back to their own compartment of their own seats.  
  
"I-I know!" agreed Tom who had just been recovering from the shock.  
  
"We-" Jay stopped as he stared at Tom. Yes, Tom felt it too. The train was slowly slowing down soon coming towards a halt. "We're here" Tom heard Jay weakly muttered, then muttering about how his mother and father once came here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My dad and mum were Gryffindors..hopefully I get to be in Gryffindor too.." Jay stared at the Sorting Hat that was held by Professor McGonagall. "What were your parents in?"  
  
"My dad was a Gryffindor..---"  
  
"Great, then-"  
  
"SILENCE" Professor McGonagall's strict voice echoed through the huge castle.  
  
The first years ceased their conversations and looked up at the professor.  
  
With a satisfied nod, Professor McGonagall spoke:  
  
" Atair, Selen"  
  
A smart perty looking girl stepped up and slowly placed the hat on top of her head, and then a few seconds later....  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the echoed scream was soon replaced with howlings and clappings from the Gryffindor table. ("Welcome, Selen...", "Wow, you made it!"...)  
  
"Chart, Adams"  
  
The heavy boy waddled forward,....  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Claps and whistlings immediately came to a halt,  
  
Professor McGonagall read a few more names, causing Jay to impatiently squirm.  
  
"Hey, Tom what's your last name-"  
  
"DUMBLEDORE, THOMAS!" Professor McGonagall paused waiting patiently.  
  
"You're-" Jay's eyes grew round, Tom ignored stepping forward slowly. Eyes stared up at him.  
  
Hushed whispers and comments grew ("Dumbledore? Dumbledore she said..?", "Is he related to the headmaster?", "Surely Dumbledore is not a common name!")  
  
Tom looked around briefly at the Gryffindor's table, and caught a sight of a slightly older boy, with jet black hair, green eyes-  
  
"Ahem,.. Thomas we haven't got all day!" Professor McGonagall pointed to the battered Sorting Hat resting on the seat. Tom blushed.  
  
He gulped and managed to get the hat on top of his head. Hmmm... a small voice whispered in his ears. Tom's hands sweated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Must be in Gryffindor,..the tiny voice muttered...But why, why must I think this boy should be placed in Slytherin?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom mentally shook his head. "No, please Gryff-" thought Tom desperately  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Tom froze. It seemed like at that moment everyone froze...even Professor McGonagall. Silence swept over the Great Hall, as eyes were glued at Tom, confused. "There must be a mistake professor-"  
  
"Go, Thomas, to your chosen House table." commanded Professor McGonagall still shaken from the Sorting Hat's decision.  
  
"But-" Tom stopped himself and he slowly dropped the hat back to the seat and walked towards the Slytherin table. He walked in an awkward way for it had been very awkward. Instead of the whole room exploding with claps and congratulations...it was silent. Tom caught the eye of the boy seated in the Gryffindor table looking confused and stunned. In fact when he looked up at everyone else, they too, had the same expression. Slowly and sadly he plopped himself down next to a mean and nasty looking girl.  
  
Clearing up her voice, Professor McGonagall continued:  
  
" Sikem, Jay"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
until....  
  
"Weasley, Ginny"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Tom winced at the last shout of the hat and looked up and saw his father, nodding encouragely at him.  
  
Tom buried his face in his hands as his father, Professor Dumbledore said the last of his speech and his introduction with the teachers.  
  
"Hey, Tom!"  
  
Tom quickly looked up seeing Jay's frowning face. "What are you-"  
  
"Sneaked here to the Slytherin table." said Jay grinning  
  
Tom nodded but stopped himself.  
  
"Bummer isn't it? How the- how'd you get stuck in this House...? Doesn't make any sense!" Jay looked around the Slytherins from the table with extreme disgust. "Nasty people, I've heard...-"  
  
"What the hell do think you are doing here at our table!?" a boy behind Tom spat  
  
Tom rose.  
  
"I think you should mind-" Jay made a threatening move to the sneering pale boy.  
  
Instead of looking at Jay, the pale boy turned to Tom and nodded, "First year huh? Yea, me too"  
  
When the boy realized that Tom didn't answer, he just continued, " Well, ya better not hang around with these Gryffindors...buncha idiots, of course, name is Ryan Natas by the way-"  
  
Tom didn't budge. Ryan smiled, "Think you and I will make good friends,..Dumbledore" he stuck his hand out. Tom scowled, "Look here Ryan...it seems that, we...have different opinions about things...don't we?"  
  
With that Tom took Jay by the arm and dragged him away from the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where's your table?" said Tom looking around.  
  
"The Gryffindor table is right here" Jay pointed at the most loudest table." You think-"  
  
"come on" Tom marched up at the table and sat at an unoccupied seat. Jay followed and decided to sit across from Tom.  
  
"Tom, I reckon you should've been put ta this House, I mean, you don't belong over there (Nodding in the direction of the Slytherins), ask you're uh...dad to change Houses!"  
  
Tom shrugged. His father would probably consider the idea, however-  
  
"Excuse me..." a voice made Tom jump up. Tom turned.  
  
A small red headed girl smiled timidly, "Um..you're in my seat.."  
  
"Oh!" Tom quickly jumped and moved.  
  
"Thanks,-" said the red headed girl.  
  
"HEYYY"  
  
A pair of twins walked over next to Tom. "Ya'all right Ginny?" one of the twins asked  
  
"Hey, Tom, what are you doing doing here! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!!" the other twin exclaimed  
  
The twin came up and wrapped his arm around his brother, "You know what my dear brother George..you're right!! Tom here is breaking the law! The most sacred (Tom stared, watching in panic) law of Hogwarts!! This Tom's a LAWBREAKER!! HOW wondERFUL! That's what we do too!!, You fit right in Tom!" the twin smiled slapping lightly on Tom's shoulder. Tom smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Hey I know you! You're Fred and George!" exclaimed Jay  
  
"That you are right! Wow Fred..we're famous!!" George nodded bobbing his flaming red hair up and down.  
  
"Hey, Tom...when you figure out Slytherin's password for their dormitory.. tell us, okay?!" Fred whispered loudly as George winked mishieveously.  
  
Tom grinned, making the twins smile back in triumph and walk away.  
  
Wow, those are a cool set of twins! Tom thought happily. "Hey Tom..at night you can sneek into our dormitory and sleep there, there always is an extra bed..trust me!" Jay whispered  
  
"Wow! Really!!!?" Tom whispered back excitedly.  
  
"Sure, only if you do as the Weasley twins asked, you give the Slytherin password and we'll give you ours, so you can come and be with us!" said Jay beginning his plate of delicous dinner.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
The two friends shook hands and began to stuff themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ughh...I feel really terrible.." Tom woke up finding himself on the hard floor. "Must've fell"  
  
He yawned stretching his arms and looked around at the Gryffindor dormitory. Last night Tom barely made it to sneak up here...  
  
"Jay..JAY!" Tom slapped Jay lightly on the cheek unsuccessfully...  
  
"WAKE UP!!" roared Tom. Instantly, Jay jerked wide awake, his hair wild, and his eyes round. Tom bit his lips to keep himself from laughing.  
  
Jay's shock instantly turned sour, " You should know..I'm always grumpy in the mornings..hmph...it's only ten'o clock, should've woken me up a little..-" Jay fell back , back onto his bed. Tom frowned, "Today is a Monday, which means the Slytherin and Gryffindor have classes together for today...Ten....WHAT!! WE ALREADY MISSED A CLASS!!" Tom grabbed the parchment with the first year's schedule. (Jay: So wha- snore) "nine o'clock, Transfiguration...oh well....ten o' clock, Potions..WAKE UP YOU DOPE, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR POTIONS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where in the world is this class!" Tom panted looking from door to door. "Hey, your dad's the headmaster of this school..I'm sure the Potion's teacher will just let us go for being late, I mean c'mon, what kind of-" Jay froze.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tom both exasperated and out of breath.  
  
"I-I forgot..the Potions teacher- he-he" Jay grew paler every second. Tom, who was very concerned, grabbed Jay's shoulders and shook. "What?"  
  
As if Jay had been snapped out of a trance, he shook his head and spoke, " I remember where the class is..it's downstairs..let's hurry"  
  
"Could've told me earlier" Tom muttered following the anxious Jay downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry we're late-" Tom gasped pushing the door, allowing Jay to run in.  
  
"We-" Jay stopped. The two boys cringed as eyes turned to them. Tom gulped. A girl made a pitied smypathetic face and shook her head. Tom looking at the teacher's empty desk, sighed in relief. "Jay...I think the professor of this class is out for a while..let's sit over there.." whispered Tom pointing at two set of desks, both empty and in the back. Jay nodded, his eyes darting around the classroom just in case a teacher wasn't there looking at them. With guilty faces they both tiptoed at the back corner and sat down.  
  
With a relief, hesitant smile, Jay turned to Tom, "Wow, we're really lucky! I mean-"  
  
"Mister Sikem and Mister......Dumbledore....you're late.." a slow and soft menacing voice making both boys pale and numb with horror. They looked up to a black cloaked professor. The hooked nose and the cold black eyes made Tom wince terribly.  
  
"Er..uh hi p-professor er..Snape?..hehe" Jay nervously stammered.  
  
Professor Snape's mouth curled in pure disgust and amusement shutting up Jay.  
  
"Clearly, ten points will be taken off of Gryffindor..."  
  
A number of people from Gryffindor of the class looked angry. However not at angry at either Jay nor Tom, it seemed that the whole Gryffindor loathed this professor.  
  
Tom still looking down at the floor fidgeted.  
  
" I-" Snape began coldly.  
  
"That's not FAIR! YOU'VE TAKEN POINTS OFF THE GRYFFINDOR TOO MUCH!" A tall raging boy bursted out, standing up.  
  
A lot of people in the room nodded in approval and some even clapped. However, Snape wasn't at all pleased.  
  
"Mister Retham, it is my authority to do what is right.. another ten points will be taken off for your..behavior...!" said Professor Snape icily. His eyes narrowed watching the boy slump down back to his seat helplessly.  
  
"Um..er...Professor Snape?" Tom timidly muttered hoping not to get on his nerves. He was wrong.  
  
"WHAT IS IT DUMBLEDORE!?" Snape's voice echoed around the cold dungeon  
  
"Uh..you've taken off points from the Gryffindor because uh Jay had come in late..what about me?" asked Tom quietly  
  
Snape stopped.  
  
His eyes flashed, "It seems that you Dumbledore, actually want to lose points for the Slytherin...you will see me after class." his lips curled up into a sneer.  
  
With that, he swiftly turned away and proceeded, " In this class, I will not tolerate..nuisance and idiotic kind of behavior," he paused smiling quite nastily "especially.....when it comes from the headmaster's own son..."  
  
Tom ducked his head to hide his flaming red face.  
  
Tom stared at his pewter cauldron. Was it to bubble like mad? He glanced at Ryan Natas's cauldron and smiled satisfied for it had also bubbled. It seemed that every one in here was as imperfect as they could be except for that Ryan whom Snape had favored. Already, Tom had lost points for Gryffindor, the House Tom wasn't even in! "That Snape is a damn stupid.." Tom heard Jay say under his breath, shaking with rage. Jay had supposedly been too "dumb" and not careful to spill some potion on the floor, losing another ten points for Gryffindor. Tom saw Snape amusingly watching Jay, waiting for him to make another mistake. Tom frowned. No, it was not fair at all.  
  
"It's eleven'o clock-" Tom happily sliced his caterpiller and piled them up to the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rip you..tear you apart......................master...  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom blinked. He knew he had just heard that but...  
  
"Jay...did you hear that?" Tom whispered. "What?" Jay looking surprised shook his head.  
  
"Nothing..never mind.." Tom shushed looking at Snape's watchful eyes.  
  
"Class dismissed...Dumbledore come.." Snape carelessly spoke over the shuffling noise for bags.  
  
Tom gulped. Jay nodded silently giving him an encouraging thumbs up.  
  
"Wait for me" Tom mouthed as he walked over to Snape's desk. Jay smiled running out.  
  
"What detention would you like, Mr. Dumbledore?" Snape's malicous voice made Tom want to run.  
  
"Er...pardon me? Uh detention?" said Tom  
  
"Yes, I guess the headmaster's son can sneek away from every detention, but not in my class...you are not too holy to not deserve what you deserve-" Snape's eyes glittered.  
  
"I wasn't saying-" said Tom loudly  
  
"I guess you want me to choose for you..."  
  
Snape's eyes lit up as if he had heard that Christmas was tomorrow and smirked.  
  
"Today you will come in here at your free time to clean this dungeon...the walls, the tables..everything, you will come promptly in time now...we don't want to be late now do we?"  
  
Tom didn't move.  
  
"This dungeon?"  
  
"Is it too hard for the headmaster's son-"  
  
"No" Tom replied coldly taking his bag.  
  
Snape's face turned into an ugly face, astonishing Tom how uglier this professor could get.  
  
With that, Tom ran out of the room, so that Professor Snape wouldn't judge him any more for being the son of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So..did he torture you or something? You look terrible!" said Jay, who had been waiting at the door.  
  
"You'll already look terrible if you've gone through a whole hour with him in class!" Tom spat  
  
"I know what you mean..that disgusting vomitting worm-" Jay shook, "I mean, he took points off of Gryffindor nine times! Fifty points off already! Damn that-"  
  
"Uh excuse me..."  
  
Tom turned exasperatedly around, to find himself face to face with the girl, he met some where ago.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ginny...Ginny Weasley, I was wondering if you knew where the way out to the yard was.." the red haired girl timidly smiled her shy smile.  
  
Tom looked at Jay for support.  
  
"Uh I think it's that a way! Hey what the heck, we have to go too! Aren't you in our classes?" exclaimed Jay.  
  
"yea.." said the girl  
  
"You- I mean we just had Snape right-?" Ginny began  
  
"What you mean is that foul evil git, who-" Jay ranted on and on now focusing on how mean and unfair Snape was.  
  
"Er..hehe, I think you should just ignore him for now.." muttered Tom. His eyes landed, looking out the window. "Yea, huh it's raining out so, I reckon we should go straight into the Great Hall.." Tom walked side by side with Ginny, and of course with Jay running along beside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gosh this is boring" yawned Jay, who just lost another game of chess from Ginny. "I can't believe we just missed a class of Quidditch" Jay continued ignoring Ginny's triumphant face.  
  
"I know" Tom blinked at another flash of lightning still staring at the pouring rain slushing down heavily against the window.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" a boy shouted, who Tom recognized as Ginny's brother for he too had bright red hair.  
  
"Hi, Ron" the girl muttered staring at Ron's friend. Tom's eyes widened. The boy next to Ron and a girl was a skinny boy. A second year, jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a faint, but noticeable scar rested on his forehead. Harry Potter.  
  
"Made some new friends I guess" Ron eyed Tom who was still staring at Harry, while Jay stared back at Ron. " Hi my name is Jay Sikem and he's-" said Jay  
  
Tom blinked.  
  
"Oh, my name's-"  
  
"I think this whole school knows who you are.." Harry uneasily smiled.  
  
A smart looking brown haired girl nudged Harry in the ribs and Tom could only make out a few words; " Harry...you....Chamber of Secrets...and.."  
  
Tom looked up at her in sudden interest. Chamber of Secrets? Wasn't that- ?  
  
"We'll research later, Hermione!" said Harry.  
  
Tom turned and saw Jay, Ginny and Ron in a deep conversation about Quidditch and the House.  
  
"I wonder why you were sent to Slytherin-"  
  
Tom looked at Harry.  
  
Harry continued, "I mean you're not even as twice as nasty as they are"  
  
"Yea,...especially if you get Snape as your Head of your House.." Tom mumbled remembering the detention that he had received just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Don't talk about Snape, he just makes me want to throw up, him: over large nose, ugly face..." Harry vehemently spat.  
  
Their conversation grew more and more interesting, talking about how ugly Snape was and...  
  
"Are you really Dumbledore's-son?" Harry blurted.  
  
Tom looked at him surprised. Harry thought he was as interesting as Tom found Harry.  
  
"yes, he's my dad" said Tom looking outside.  
  
Harry nodded. Tom paled.  
  
Harry looking very much concerned; "What is it?"  
  
Tom slapped his forehead in exasperation and smiled weakly. "Oh man.." moaned Tom  
  
Harry looking now more curious, asked again; "Tell me before I-"  
  
"I have detention...at Snape's room...doing his little clean up for him" Tom sighed  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Me too!"  
  
Tom stopped. "Really? I thought that Snape-"  
  
Harry grinned. Tom looked at him as if he had been friends with Harry ever since they were little.  
  
"Guess we're gonna have to suffer together, huh?" Harry muttered  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Tom walked slowly down to the dugeon with Jay, Ginny and Ron closely behind them.  
  
"Meet me at the dormitory" said Harry, "Gotcha, we'll be at the library with Hermione" Ron and the rest besides Harry and Tom, ran upstairs, after saying their good-lucks and prayers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, what a surprise, you came on time Dumbledore..." Snape noticed Tom entering the door, "And you Potter-" Snape's face twisted with loathe and unimaginable hate. "Looks like Dumbledore has entered your little fan club-" with that, Harry's face grew red, with pressure.  
  
"What will our assignment be?" Tom interrupted. Snape scowls deepened. And then for a slight moment, he smiled quite nastily.  
  
"You- Potter, get the rags from there and clean the tables...no magic will be permitted.." Snape pointed to the room, and turned to Tom, "..Dumbledore, you will come with me..."  
  
Tom frowned.  
  
Snape quickly and silently swept across the room and opened a closet in the back door. Tom made a small noise of disbelief. In the closet was five huge cauldrons stalked on top of one another. Each one as dirty and as disgusting as the next. Snape bared his yellow teeth as he continued smiling..like an idiot, Tom noted. "I want these clean after," Snape's beady eyes darted towards the clock, "three..."  
  
Snape, walked out of the dungeon, as happy as ever, leaving Harry and Tom staring out in anger and disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate him, that was child labor!" Tom gasped as he rotated his arm. It hurt. A lot. Not only was his arms aching from all the scrubbing, but his knees kept on collapsing every now and then.  
  
Tom looked at Harry, he looked worser than Tom.  
  
"Finally, we have free time.." muttered Harry, pushing up his round glasses.  
  
"Yo, Tom!"  
  
Tom groaned.  
  
Jay came out of nowhere, patting on Tom's hurting back.  
  
"Hermione told me ta tell you that she's in the dormitory" Jay quickly glanced at Harry, who nodded and smiled at Tom; "Nice meeting you, you'll be at our dormitory to sleep...won't you- well see you"  
  
"Bye" Tom shouted after Harry, who was running frantically up the stairs.  
  
"So...you made friends with him eh?" asked Jay after a little moment of silence. "Well, I think his friend..Ron, he's pretty cool." Jay's features lit up. "I don't know one Weasley that is not cool-"  
  
Just then the prefect, Percy Weasley walked by and stopped. " You, uh..Jay, your robes are dirty..there's something on it...well, good day,"  
  
"Okay, that's one oddball in the house, but they're pretty cool to me" muttered Jay.  
  
Tom nodded. Then he stopped. "You...want to go up to my dad's office, so we could change his mind about the-"  
  
"Well, well, if it weren't the headmaster's too-good-to-be true son and the low life, Sikem" a high pitched mocking voice echoed all around the dungeon.  
  
"Ryan Natas" said Jay coolly.  
  
Sure enough, Ryan and his little group of Slytherins gathered around.  
  
"I heard something that might interest you, Jay,.." Ryan paused, allowing the other Slytherins to smirk "Your dad has been fired" Ryan spat.  
  
Jay's face instantly turned bright red, while the Slytherins looked at each other uncertainly, until Ryan nudged them, and then they laughed their displeasing laughs.  
  
"So you knew" Ryan smirked as his dark eyes stared daringly at Jay's.  
  
"Shut your mouth Ryan, what do you have to do with my-" glared Jay.  
  
"Do you know who your dad worked for.." Ryan's eyes gleamed, "do you?"  
  
Jay couldn't take it anymore, his rage bursted out as his shout of curses and rage echoed so loudly in the dungeon that it startled the Slytherins.  
  
"Manners, manners, no one's ever taught you that before, Sikem? Well your dad worked for my dad" the corner of Ryan's mouth curled. "Let's say, I just asked my dad a few days ago...that I didn't like you..and-"  
  
"I bet you that Jay's dad got fired for no reason you big cow!" a small but strong voice came out.  
  
Tom turned to see Ginny Weasley, looking as angry as Jay. She continued, "Your father fires people for no reason-"  
  
"You shut up, your father is also a Mudblood lover, who can't afford-" Ryan shouted  
  
"What did you just say Natas?" Tom whispered, his whole body tensed up with pure anger.  
  
"I-...so, you're another who is just like the Weasley's, your father Dumbledore, hmm, a common Muggle lover-" he said softly  
  
"What did you say.." Tom repeated, his hand in his robes ready to take out his wand.  
  
"What? Oh...you mean..Mudblood?"  
  
CRASH  
  
Everyone stopped to look. There were yells everywhere.  
  
It looked as if Tom had jumped on Ryan, with fists flying. However, Ryan had been ready.  
  
Jay gritted his teeth and yelled in fury, helping Tom, trying to get a knock or two at Ryan's face. Ryan's friends were also there supporting Ryan.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, a sudden explosion shook the dungeon. Everyone froze, including Tom who had a fistful of shirt that was Ryan's.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood there with mouth opened wide and her glasses flashing. She looked indeed furious, but could not decide on what to say. "HOW-WHAT-IN THE WORLD...I'VE NEVER COME ACROSS---- AND YOU!" McGonagall briefly looked at Tom "I EXPECTED MUCH-- AND YOU!"  
  
Jay lowered his fists, his cheeks burning.  
  
Professor McGonagall screamed so much and shook so, that her hat fell off her head, and still without noticing she continued, "DUMBLEDORE, NATAS, SIKEM,-"  
  
"What's going on here?" a quiet dangerous voice silenced Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
Tom looked up to see that this situation had gotten worse. Professor Snape  
  
Professor McGonagall's red face stared at Snape's and began " Severus, your students have been caught fighting..AND THEY WERE ON WITH THIS FOR....HOW LONG?? I WANT YOUR STUDENTS FROM YOUR HOUSE TO GET A DETENTION! " Professor McGonagall stopped to take a huge breath then began calmly "I will talk with my students, Sikem come follow me, you too Miss Weasley"  
  
"Don't worry Professor McGonagall..I 'll take care of them" Tom heard Snape's voice slithering voice.  
  
She took a last look at Tom and shook her head. Tom instantly felt stupid. How could he have let Natas get to him like that? Stupid, stupid.  
  
"What was this all about, Natas?" Snape pointed at Ryan who got off the floor.  
  
"I really don't know Professor, Dumbledore here, " Ryan shot a nasty look at Tom, "started this, I just said something that I saw in the papers this morning-"  
  
"LIAR! YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF JAY AND-" bellowed Tom who then looked at Snape helplessly.  
  
"Dumbledore, I didn't ask you to make your statement- continue Natas" Snape hissed angrily.  
  
"Well, I just stated my opinion that was all and I didn't want a fight, professor.." Ryan smiled innocently causing Tom to burst out again.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU AND YOUR LIES-"  
  
"Dumbledore..." Snape quietly murmured  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE-"  
  
"You will have detention again, Dumbledore, you will come to my office for your requirements..."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"As for them, they did not do anything, you were the one to cause this fight, that is all.." Snape turned and swiftly disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Tom's face reddened and he shook for the injustice and unfairness made it so.  
  
Sniggering and glaring, the rest of the Slytherins marched out, leaving Tom still shaking with anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohh, I have ta clean up the kitchen" Jay moaned at his given detention.  
  
"You're the lucky one here, I get to go on another trip to Snape's office." Tom punched the floor, "Ow,...Snape's always siding with Natas..it's disgusting."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, still looking at Tom's small cut on the lower lip.  
  
"Never felt better." said Tom sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph, it's not my fault that, you jumped on Natas" Ginny frowned. "But...I guess I would've done the same to him.."  
  
"He deserved it, he thinks that he's too pure to stand in here with Muggles- " said Tom, still punching the floor, imagining that the tiles were Natas's sneering face.  
  
Tom stopped.  
  
"What does Natas's father do..I mean.." Tom asked watching Jay's face redden.  
  
"He-He's my dad's boss, not a good one either...he's the vice-president of the National Quidditch Association, you know, Head of the European Quidditch League, that git fired my dad for no reason..."  
  
mumbled Jay quietly.  
  
Tom sighed. He's eyes caught on a small book Ginny was holding absentmindly.  
  
"What you got there Ginny?" Tom pointed at her hand.  
  
Ginny, startled put it away, saying; "Nothing important...just a...diary"  
  
"i can't believe you have a diary..I can't stand writing about my life. My dad gave me one of those and I thought.." said Jay loudly  
  
Their converation grew louder and louder.  
  
In a distance, cold yellow eyes stared at the three. Sishsieshehhsshhh, it went.  
  
It's mouth opened to speak:  
  
  
  
"................Hungry................"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom jerked. "Uh, did you hear that?"  
  
Jay looked around, "No, why?"  
  
Tom nervously smiled. "It was nothing"  
  
  
  
  
  
6 months and two weeks later  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe the legend about the Chamber of Secrets is going around! And people..people say that Harry is the heir...hehe funny huh?" whispered Jay nervously.  
  
"Mr. Sikem, please pay ATTENTION!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
Tom looked up. Professor McGonagall's face was tired and white-faced. In fact, Tom thought, almost all the professors were looking like this. All pale and worried. Especially Ginny. Tom looked. Her face was whiter than any professor he met. She looked often shaky and scared.  
  
"It's okay Ginny" hissed Tom.  
  
Ginny stared blankly at Tom and then broke into a nervous smile.  
  
"Thanks Tom-" her face suddenly grew whiter and her eyes bulged as if she saw Tom as a ghost.  
  
"Er.."  
  
"MR. DUMBLEDORE AND MISS WEASLEY WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU PAY ATTENT--- AND YOU MR. KNOCKENRIGE AND MR SIKEM MAY-" Professor McGonagall roared before collapsing onto her chair. Before she could say any more the lunch bell rang and within ten seconds, the room was empty, except for Tom, Jay and Ginny. Ginny, making a sudden sound and ran out.  
  
"What's with her?" Jay's face showed absolute bewilderment as Tom shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, probably the Chamber of Secret's thing is scarin' her.."  
  
"You think all this is true?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I heard from Harry..its all true.."  
  
"B-b-b-but --"  
  
"c'mon, we're gonna find out!" Tom whispered fiercely.  
  
"Dumbledore and Sikem, why are you still here?" Professor McGonagall appeared.  
  
"Oh-" Jay muttered  
  
"You go ask her about the Chamber of Secrets..see what you can find out...we'll meet later, I'm going to my dad-" whispered Tom, then smiling,and saying a bit louder "Better be off-bye!"  
  
Tom raced out and with a fierce determined look he climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, Chocolate Frogs, Sherbert Lemon-" Tom ranted on and on. The gargolye blocking the entrance did not budge. Tom glared. "C'mon! Wha-"  
  
The gargolye still didn't make a single effort to come alive.  
  
" Could help you there Tom" a voice behind him spoke.  
  
"Wha- oh Harry, you know the password?" asked Tom hopefully.  
  
"Yup, it's lemon drop" Harry recalled, suddenly the gargoyle sprang alive and moved aside.  
  
"I owe you one" Tom said filled with gratitude. Harry winked.  
  
"Harry" Tom blurted  
  
"What?" Harry turned.  
  
"Uh..people are saying tha well--never mind--"  
  
"If you're hearing things about me being the heir, tell them to dump their heads into the toilet, I'm not" said Harry angrily  
  
"Oh, no, um I was wondering if you knew anything about it,....you know...."  
  
"Oh..." Harry looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Not really" Harry finally said, "Well see you soon..bye!" Harry quickly ran off. Tom blinked.  
  
Realizing the gargoyle had moved aside, Tom quickly entered. 


	2. Parselmouth

Thomas Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
A phoenix swept down from above and flew around Tom's head. "Hi yourself Fawkes, gotta go see my dad" muttered Tom.  
  
The bird flew away, leaving Tom alone. Tom ran to to the office door and--  
  
"Tom! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called.  
  
"Pro-I mean Headmas-I mean uh..." Tom stammered as if came face to face with his father.  
  
" I think it's best if you call me professor, Tom....when out of school, you may call me father" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled looking at Tom's which reflected his own eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay...professor..." Tom looked dully at his shoes.  
  
"Why have you come here Tom?"  
  
"Er...I was wondering about,..."Tom tried to make his voice sound casual..light! Instead it came out anxious and worried. "uh the chamerofasekets"  
  
"Speak louder Tom"  
  
"Chamber of Secrets"  
  
Instantly the Headmaster turned away, avoiding Tom's eyes.  
  
"You probably ask me who the heir of-"  
  
"No" blurted Tom.  
  
The old Headmaster looked at his son closely.  
  
"I was wondering if, it's true..is it?"  
  
The headmaster sighed and shook his head.  
  
"It's not?! Oh I thought-" Tom felt his spirits up.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant...it's true the Chamber of Secrets...."  
  
Tom instantly felt like crying.  
  
"Have you...seen anything...peculiar Tom? Felt something,...anything at all?" said Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Tom stared.  
  
The voices! Tom thought....  
  
"I--I hear...nothing, nothing at all" Tom finally muttered.  
  
"Oh of course" his father looking vaguely disappointed forced a heavy smile.  
  
"Headmaster" a too-good-to-be-true voice came from behind.  
  
"Professor Snape! Is your potions coming well?" professor Dumbledore pleasantly smiled at the unpleasant face of the Potions teacher.  
  
"Yes..yes" Snape's black eyes drifted onto Tom. Tom stared back. "It will be ready in a few months I hope"  
  
"What potions?" said Tom, making the Potion's teacher mouth twitch as if he was about to say something nasty to him, however he wasn't stupid to say something bad to the headmaster's son if the headmaster was right there in front of him.  
  
"Professor Snape, who wanted to make the healing antidotes for the petrified patients have started today" explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh..okay, I've got to go, " Tom turned away from the scowling ugly Potion's teacher. "Oh yea and uh--"  
  
"Yes Tom?"  
  
Looking at the master of Potions Tom decided to change his mind and turned.  
  
"I'll see you later, er--Professor.." Tom walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor McGonagall probably looked as she would faint! She said I had no business in it what so ever--she didn't even tell me one thing!!" Jay stuffed his mouth with sandwiches.  
  
"My dad didn't tell me a thing either" Tom stared at his ham and cheese sandwich and continued, "All I found out was that--"  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry I ran off like that" said a tired looking Ginny.  
  
"What's da matter, you look beat" asked Jay staring at Ginny's red tired eyes.  
  
Ginny stared.  
  
"Well, well, well, Tom!" a cheerful voice rang out following a friendly slap on his back.  
  
"P-p-p-professor Lockhart!"  
  
"Yes, yes, it seems that you got only four questions right in my exam...pitiful...anyway, yes yes you first years are probably worrying about the petrified students, don't worry, I concocting the potions for them-"  
  
Lockhart blubbered on and on.  
  
"Er..I thought Professor Snape was making the antidotes.." said Tom  
  
"Er-that's just besides the point, I found out the heir and will completely destroy him..have no fear, I made sure that the Chamber of Secrets have been closed for good." said Lockhart showing every single white sparkily teeth.  
  
"Er...who is the heir?" said Jay and Tom.  
  
"The wicked old guy.." Lockhart whispered giving each of them dark looks.."Rubeus Hagrid"  
  
BANG  
  
Jay slammed his fist on the table making the surprised Lockhart jump and other students stopping to watch.  
  
"For your information, Hagrid is not the heir, he would not do such a thing" said Jay coldly.  
  
Tom looked at Lockhart who looked pretty shaken.  
  
Lockhart smiled a shaky smile and without a word, ran out of the Hall.  
  
"I reckon you frightened the thick numbskull" commented Tom grinning  
  
"Well he shouldn't have said that, I bet he does not have the slightest clue what he was talking about" huffed Jay slowly sliding back to his seat.  
  
Meanwhile, Tom noticed Ginny grasping on the edge of the table, her knuckles white.  
  
"Ginny.."  
  
"I'm scared, I'm scared of Tom.." Ginny's eyes watered.  
  
Jay looking more concerned, sat closer to Ginny. "Why are you scared of Tom?"  
  
"He-he's not--" Ginny started  
  
"Why are you scared of me Ginny?" Tom asked  
  
Ginny slowly raised her head at Tom. "I'm not scared of you Tom."  
  
"Then what did you say before!?" said the impatient Jay  
  
"I'm scared of Tom...I'm really really scared" without any further words she got up and left the table, forgetting her books.  
  
After a while, Jay and Tom looked at each other, each with a confused and a bewildered look.  
  
"I think Ginny's gone mad.." said Jay finally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"RON!" bellowed Jay heavily panted.  
  
Tom stopped to catch his breath.  
  
They've been searching for Ron and finally have found Ron with Harry in the library.  
  
"Whatsda matter?" Ron stared at them.  
  
"What's wrong with your sister?" asked Tom before taking another great gulp of breath.  
  
"What are you nutters saying?" Ron asked.  
  
"Your sister's acting really weird...she keeps on saying that she scared of me!" bursted Tom.  
  
"Are you scarin her?" all of a sudden Ron glared at Tom who had backed away.  
  
"No no--" Tom mumbled holding his hands up.  
  
"She's not scared of HIM! But shes' saying so" explained Jay.  
  
Ron continued glaring.  
  
"hehe..er..."  
  
"Ron, your sister's best friend is Tom, what would Tom do to scare her?" Harry piped up eyeing Tom.  
  
Tom nodded earnestly.  
  
Ron stopped and agreed silently, but still did not give up the skeptical look on his eyes.  
  
"She...looks too scared.." mumbled Tom.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Don't worry bout her too much" said Ron hesitantly.  
  
"yea, everything's all right" Harry nodded encouragingly.  
  
Tom blew up.  
  
"NO!NO!NO!NO!" screamed Tom  
  
Harry, Ron and Jay froze.  
  
Tom glared.  
  
"Everything's not okay, first, I see people petrifying everywhere, then, I start hearing voices....that IS NOT ALL RIGHT!--" roared Tom  
  
"You hear voices?" questioned Harry.  
  
Tom nodded, out of breath.  
  
Ron shot a confused look at Harry who also wore the same expression.  
  
"W-what do these voices, yuh say?"  
  
Tom fidgeted.  
  
"uh...well it says, in my head, uh that its gonna kill someone--" Tom started  
  
"and tear and rip you up" Harry finished  
  
Tom looked at Harry.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This was the last clue she gave us..we know who and what and where..."Harry spoke  
  
Tom winced.  
  
Harry and Ron were way ahead of Jay and Tom.  
  
"So you think it's in the girls bathroom?"  
  
"Yup, we're taking Lockhart--"  
  
"NO WAY! YOU'RE TAKING THAT FOOL AND NOT US??" bellowed Tom  
  
"Tom, listen, I don't want you involved, it's too dangerous--"  
  
"Oh okay MOM" interrupted Jay sarcastically, looking horrified by the idea.  
  
Harry glared.  
  
"This is not a joke..if we're not in by an hour or so, call your dad" Harry turned back to Tom.  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Good luck...Lockhart, this has gotta be a joke.." mumbled Tom grumpily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom blinked, a huge snake stood before him, lowering it's head  
  
"Master" it said."Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom jerked awake. Must've doze off Tom groggily stared at the clock. Tom remembered the dream.  
  
Just because you are Parselmouth doesn't mean you're the heir..I mean look at Harry! comforted Tom.  
  
Tom then shuddered remembering the snake's hissing voice and the voices he had heard through school. Harry and Ron think I'm Parselmouth...maybe I'm not, Tom had thought stubbornly, until finally, he had given up, realizing that he WAS a Parselmouth.  
  
"Hey Tom, you awake?"  
  
"Jay!"  
  
"It's the last day of school! You packed?"  
  
Tom nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Any news of Harry?"  
  
Jay grinned.  
  
"He's back, but your dad won't let him speak with anyone until he's feeling better."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yup, saw him myself...drenched with blood and slime. Ginny...she was the heir!--"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN?"  
  
After an hour of explanation, Tom threw himself back.  
  
"No wonder..Tom Riddle, that was who she was scared of, not me..."  
  
Jay continued grinning.  
  
"And your dad said that under the condtitions of the Sorting Hat, he'll sort things out and try to get you into the HOuse of Gryffindor!"  
  
"WOW" Tom broke into a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A year and six months later...(The End of the Fourth Harry Potter Book~Fifth)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom glanced at his father. The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Tom grew nervous, his palms sweating. Yet, his father just sat across from him, still in deep thought, his usual bright twinkling eyes, was now dark and distant.  
  
'Er-" started Tom.  
  
Professor Snape, teacher of Potions, shot a pure disgusted look which made Tom stop.  
  
Yes, Tom was the only boy here in the staff compartment of Hogwarts Express. He was personally sent here by Professor McGonagall.  
  
Tom sighed. It's been a year already, news flashed everywhere of mysterious deaths of Muggles and disappearance of a few wizards. Yet somehow, that Minister,..Fudge, as obstinate as ever would not believe.  
  
Tom's eyes narrowed. That stupid Fudge demanded (supported by many) to keep everything as they should be and demanded Albus Dumbledore to keep the school year going.  
  
"Tom, you will follow me to the office after we arrive to Hogwarts" a tired voice made Tom jump.  
  
"oh...okay" Tom studied his father. He looked tired as ever. Tom's eyes darted to the figure standing in the shadows. Snape. Looking pale as usual. Tom squinted. Was it just him or did Snape look a little more pale?  
  
Professor McGonagall was sleeping soundly. Tom shifted. He had to get out of here before he died of boredom.  
  
"Uh..father-" Tom coughed uneasily  
  
"Thomas?" Dumbledore replied  
  
"Can I- I need to- can I see my friends in the other compartment? You know Harry, and-" said Tom  
  
Snape's eyes flashed at the sound of Harry's name.  
  
Dumbledore looking confused for a moment blinked and shook his head.  
  
"...Yes of course- a boy like you should have some fun-" Dumbledore softly nodded.  
  
"Headmaster, if I may state my concerns, I do not think it's is such a good idea..." interrupted Snape.  
  
Tom glared.  
  
"Why, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, looking mildly confused.  
  
"We- we discussed-"  
  
"I gotta go Professor, bye!" unable to keep himself, Tom jumped from his seat and ran out.  
  
"JAY!"  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! My GOSH YOU'VE GROWN!" Jay gawked as Tom uncomfortably smiled. Last year Tom had only come up to Jay's nose. Now, he was almost as tall as him.  
  
"I've been at the staff compartment 'cause-" Tom explained as Jay nodded half-listening.  
  
"Why were you at the staff-?" Jay absentmindly asked.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Tom hissed.  
  
"Huh? Oh right"  
  
"Jay...you were looking at that girl.."  
  
"What? No way.."  
  
"Yea you were stop denying-"  
  
"HEY LOOK! I WASN'T LOOKING AT HER!" roared Jay, his ears bright red. His face flushed brighter when everyone turned to look at them, to see what was going on.  
  
Tom grinned.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" a sharp voice startled Jay, who then tripped over onto the hard floor.  
  
Sniggers and laughter rang out.  
  
Tom, helping Jay up, found him face-to-face with a cold sneering pale boy who strongly reminded him of Ryan Natas.  
  
"You are such a dope" he smirked watching Jay rub his hurting arm.  
  
"Yea and who are you?" Tom found himself spitting at the boy.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-" said the boy carelessly.  
  
"I've heard a alot about you from Harry!" Jay's eyes narrowed.  
  
Tom wondered if he would be able to get away from throwing a punch at this Malfoy guy.  
  
"Dumbledore, I've heard a lot from Natas...last year, you should've been in our dormitory...where were you? Why do you hang out with those Gryffindor fools?"  
  
Tom could only stare at him coolly. Jay, who looked as if tempted to punch Malfoy, stopped himself as he eyed the two big bodyguards that Draco had next to him.  
  
"It would be so embarrassing if I told our dear Professor Snape about your- midnight wanderings with Potter and this- kid" Draco malicously exclaimed looking at Jay with a scowl.  
  
"I suppose he's not pure?" Draco studied Jay with a look of disgust.  
  
"He's a wizard, Malfoy" said Tom through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh really? I mean, is he a Mu-"  
  
"He's pure, or whatever you call it Malfoy, does it matter?"Tom glared  
  
"Oh, " Draco said with a small chuckle, "Then he's safe so far...but not for long Tom,-"  
  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GET OUTTA HERE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS DISGRACED MALFOY!" unable to keep his temper, Jay roared.  
  
Draco, looking very angry, forced another smirk and beckoned his two guards ("C'mon Crabbe, Goyle.."), still ignoring Jay, Draco turned to Tom with a withering stare. "Watch your back Dumbledore, cause if you don't...you-know- who's after ya" with that he left the compartment with his two sidekicks.  
  
"Good riddance, that jerk" half-shouted Jay.  
  
"It's okay, can't believe that there could be a person worser than Natas" Tom still glared at the spot where Malfoy had been.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Oh hi Ginny!"  
  
Tom smiled seeing his other friend. Her cheeks were red as though she had been pressured or angered. "I saw every thing"  
  
Tom's smile faded.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What did he mean by saying that you-know-who's after you?"  
  
"I dunno, he's probably trying to scare me.."  
  
"I think he's a jerk"  
  
"My point exactly" Jay frowned.  
  
"C'mon, let's sit down..-"  
  
"No need" replied Jay  
  
"What?"  
  
"We 're here" said Jay  
  
Tom could feel it too, the train had stopped. Tom sighed half excited and worried. It was another year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you want to- uh speak to me about?" asked Tom  
  
Just like his father ordered, as soon as the train had stopped, Tom was excused and was allowed to get in his office.  
  
His father in his desk looking very grim,.....not a good sign, Tom noted.  
  
Headmaster sighed rubbing his eyes, looking at Tom's blank eyes.  
  
"You...you will not be allowed out of Hogwarts, this year.."  
  
Tom looked at his father in shock.  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"I...please Thomas...I have my reasons"  
  
"Second, I want to apologize that I couldn't replace you at the House of Gryffindor. Professor Snape seems to like having you in Slytherin.-"  
  
"B-But, why? Why do I need permission from him to get into Gryffindor?" Tom looked at the headmaster with desperate pleading eyes.  
  
The headmaster sighed again.  
  
"It's this school's policy, Thomas...I 'm sorry...we went over this already..."  
  
"Third,...please be careful.....you are dismissed.." without another word, Tom stared at his father as he left for the Sorting.  
  
Tom blinked.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. More comin' up… 


	3. Voldemort

Author's Note: I'd like to thank:  
  
FrogHopper for the review...Dumbledore's son...do you REALLY think that Tom is DUMBLEDORE's biological father....(Ooops I said too much)?....well let's see....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn, can't do this, can't do that...what's going on?" Jay muttered shaking his head, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Trust me Jay, I don't get this any of this more than you-"  
  
"I think your dad's bein' alil bit too protective-" Ginny hesitantly suggested  
  
"Whatt ya mean lil'??!!" Jay bursted.  
  
"Enough, enough! please, gotta figure this out..."  
  
Jay fidgeted alittle, bringing up an eyebrow from Tom. "What?"  
  
"Er-, do you think this has anything to do with...er- erm, You-Know-Who?"  
  
Tom's eyes widened, as Ginny let out a short gasp. Jay blushed, "I was only saying.."  
  
"I think you're right" Tom finally breathed.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"No, Voldemort's (Jay gasped)-sorry, anyway, he's back and you know what he did to Harry last year.."Tom trailed off looking a tad bit green.  
  
"Shut up Tom, he's not after you....he's after Harry!-" Jay waved his hands frantically.  
  
"Remember Malfoy? Remember what he said in the train- he said that You-Know- Who's after me..." Tom argued, his eyes stopping in front of Ginny.  
  
"T-Tom, h-he can't be after you....I mean, YOUR DUMBLEDORE'S SON-MY GOD!" Ginny exploded, her eyes threatening tears.  
  
Tom let out a shaky breath. "I-...maybe...maybe Voldemort's NOT after me" Tom looked uncertainly, trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
Ginny, however did not take that. "YOU-KNOW-WHO....he-he-he, LET'S GO TO THE HEADMASTER NOW!", she stomped off dragging Jay with her.  
  
Tom couldn't help but to smile. Ginny, a quiet girl, could rather turn very loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny trembled nervously twidling her thumbs, staring at kind, twinkling blues eyes. "Hello Professor Dumbledore.."  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny turned to Jay and Tom, her eyes pleading them to help.  
  
Jay frowned, "It was YOUR idea" mouthed Jay.  
  
Ginny scowled, and made Tom flinch, he had heard that Ginny acted like her mother sometimes....he guessed it was true.  
  
"Pro-Professor, I'd like to know if,...I'd like to know if...You-Know-Who's after Tom" said Ginny boldly, turning to the headmaster.  
  
Tom and Jay looked at one another, surprised at Ginny's sudden boldness.  
  
The headmaster's twinkling eyes faded, he's eyes now troubled. His beard quivered slightly as he opened his mouth to speak,  
  
"I, yes, I believe so"  
  
Ginny gasped. Jay fell backwards from his chair and Tom couldn't find himself breathing.  
  
"Yes, yes, I..I know," The old headmaster stood up very slowly "with the help of our spies, I have recently found out that Voldemorts is searching for you" his blue eyes met Tom's, "and he is trying very hard of course"  
  
Silence followed that.  
  
Jay, slowly getting up, gasped "But, that's...why would Voldemort be looking for-"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that, however I can tell you this...I do believe that Voldemort is looking for, Tom is because he wants to use, Tom...against me"  
  
Another silence followed.  
  
"How?" choked Tom, trying his best not to look at the badly shaken Ginny.  
  
When the headmaster refused to speak, Tom lurched forward, "Why is he looking for me?"  
  
"Thomas....I'm sorry....what we can do right now is to keep you safe, yes, that's what we can do now" Dumbledore's hand reached up to his temples, rubbing them slightly. "Please, now, I have work to be done. You are dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No one spoke as they exited the office and no body said a single word until-  
  
"Damn" shouted Jay, surprising many first-years, who happened to walk by.  
  
"Er- Jay-"  
  
"Blimey, if he's after ya he's gonna kill-" Jay's face turned white.  
  
Tom saw it was coming, "yea, he's gonna do anything...nothing's gonna stop him..which means-" Tom turned to both Ginny and Jay.  
  
"You guys are in danger too.." Tom quietly mumbled.  
  
Ginny's eyes were filled with tears as she suddenly ran up to Tom and hugged him. "Ginny-!"  
  
"Oh, Tom, I, we're your firends! We're not going to abandon you in a time like this!" Ginny let go.  
  
Tom blushed as he found hs throat too tight. "Ginny...it's not like I'm going to die"  
  
Jay hesitantly and awkwardly stepped forward, "Yea, Tom's right"  
  
Ginny, after a minute, smiled reassuringly and nodded, "Tom, you're safe at Hogwarts..."  
  
Tom grinned back, "Of course, of course"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A place far away........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wormtail" hissed a cold voice in the darkness.  
  
"Y-y-yes, m-m-lord!" a small man threw himself down before the presence of the Dark Lord, shuddering.  
  
"Have you located Thomas?" an amused voice malicously whispered.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes, we will have him in no time...however-"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The terrified man continued, "he's at Hogwart's"  
  
"So, Wormtail...what does this mean?" the impatient voice grew louder.  
  
Trembling, the man bowed low, "I-I- we'll have to be very..cautious" the hesitant man stopped.  
  
"Are you trying to test my patience, Wormtail?" the cold voice lazily asked.  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-no my Lord!" the stuttering, shaking man gasped.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Thomas, shall be presented to you, if you assist the Death Eaters to capture this boy" the man whispered, shakily.  
  
"So.." the voice softly murmured, "my Death Eaters aren't capable for just capturing this boy-"  
  
"N-No! The boy is just too protected! Dumbledore knows somehow that his son is in danger-!!"  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail, if you want your life" spat the cold voice, and instantly the small man became quiet.  
  
The dangerous voice continued, "Very well, I myself, shall capture this boy,...now go Wormtail, tell the others to come, so I can deliver the news."  
  
The small man turned to go, however the voice stopped him, "And another thing, Wormtail.."  
  
"Yes, m'lord?"  
  
"If I may, I'd like to destroy Harry Potter, during our- little mission"  
  
"yes, yes, of course."  
  
"Very well, be off!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do we have?" Tom heard Ginny ask,  
  
"Divination"  
  
"I hate it!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!" Tom interrupted the two of them, "I have potions twice with Snape!"  
  
Jay laughed, "Okay, okay you win, Tom, you have the worst schedule today!"  
  
"Yea and I have another potions, at the last period" grumbled Tom still gawking at the Slytherin's schedule.  
  
"Wish I was in Gryffindor" Tom wistfully mumbled.  
  
"Dont' worry Tom, we have Potion's with the Slytherin's today too." Jay looked uncomfortably at Tom.  
  
"Yea! And we also could go to Hogesmade during our break time, after that!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Tom, shrugged, "My dad said I can't go-"  
  
"WHY NOT-" Jay stopped himself realizing the answer, "it's because of You- Know-Who..isn't it-?"  
  
"Let's not talk about that" wearily Tom slumped down on the Gryffindor's common room's floor.  
  
"Oh...okay"  
  
"Well, a kid like us needs a break!" defiantly said Ginny.  
  
"Wow, Ginny never thought you were that type of girl" Jay smiled with fake admiration.  
  
"Oh shut up Jay"  
  
"Fine, sheesh" Jay then turned to Tom, "C'mon, we can sneak there! I mean, we'll ask Harry to borrow the map,-"  
  
"Hey, wait a sec." Tom held his hand, "How do you know about the Marauder's map?'  
  
Jay broke into a mishievious grin, "I have connection"  
  
Tom raised his eyebrows.  
  
"-And did a lil' snooping"  
  
"But what if You-Know-Who's there!" pointed out Ginny, watching Tom nod questioningly at Jay.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Jay laughed, "Why on earth would You-Know-Who be doing in Hogesmade?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Sorry, had to keep it short, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. The Dark Lord has come

"Shush you two!" Ginny, glared daggers at both Jay and Tom.  
  
"Ginny, why so....touchy today?" Jay innocently asked  
  
Mumbling something about boys, Ginny, with a quick gesture, sprinted towards Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Harry" Jay curtly bowed, in a mocking way.  
  
Harry grinned. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Harry looking nervously at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We'd like to ask you the same thing" said Tom, as pleasantly as he could.  
  
"We- oh never mind, what do you want-Ginny-?" Ron impatiently muttered.  
  
"What are the secret passages to Hogesmade?" Jay interrupted  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at Jay with their jaws open. "H-H-How-"  
  
"Oh come on! The rest of the kids are going!" whined Ginny, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Ginny, how-how do you know that WE know about this-?" Ron irritably responded.  
  
"Look my dear brother- I know how to blackmail and if you are not going to tell me how to get to Hogesmade,...well I'll just-" Ginny's eyes twinkled mishieviously.  
  
"You wouldn't" said Ron flatly.  
  
"Oh yes I would..." Ginny shot back.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, who looked at Tom and Jay grimly, "Seriously guys, why black mail us?"  
  
"Ginny's idea" Tom innocently pointed to Ginny, who had her jaws clenched with anger.  
  
With a sigh and a small grin, Harry said, "We're going to Hogesmade too, wanna come with us?"  
  
"If you guys were going then why didn't you guys go when the rest of the kids were going?" Jay scratched his head.  
  
"Er- well, you don't have to know" Hermione carefully put in.  
  
"You're not allowed to go the Hogesmade, are you Harry?" Tom raised his eyebrow.  
  
Harry looked flustered, his cheeks turning scarlet, "Well, no- I mean yea....I guess, what about you Tom-?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not allowed to go out, but I need a break- please? Can I go with you?" Tom asked quickly.  
  
Harry slowly looked over to Ginny and Jay who were nodding their heads earnestly.  
  
"Fine,"  
  
There was a explosion of cheers and whoops, as they all headed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Butterbeer anyone?" called Jay quickly glancing at his small bag of money.  
  
"Yea, let's go get some!" Ginny agreed walking towards Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Harry, you coming with us?" Tom looked up.  
  
"Er- yea- oh yea, I'm going with you guys....-" Harry absentmindly muttered.  
  
Tom frowned as he watched Harry whispering to Hermione and Ron. "Well...let's go!"  
  
"Oh-right" Harry mumbled as he followed the excited Jay into the inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Jay exclaimed after drinkly deeply "nothing like butterbeer!"  
  
"Hear, hear" Tom agreed out loud, drinking the rich foaming hot butterbeer.  
  
Tom noticed that Harry was not touching his tankard of butterbeer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tom looked concerned.  
  
"Oh! Tom, er- have you ever had dreams before?"  
  
Tom, surprised by the question, shook his head."Why Harry?"  
  
"Never mind, "Harry's eyes flashed and he shook his head as if changing his mind, "I-I had a dream..."  
  
Tom didn't understand, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Y-You're...."Harry looked around seeing the rest of the lot staring at Harry, intently listening "in big danger"  
  
Tom snorted, surprising everyone. "Tell me something I don't know"  
  
Harry found himself speechless, as he gawked at Tom.  
  
"Tom, you don't know how dangerous-" Hermione cut in.  
  
"Hey lady, Dumbledore's already told us that Tom's in trouble" Jay lowered his voice.  
  
"Now did he?" Ron asked amusedly watching Ginny nod earnestly.  
  
Harry frowned, "He's out to get you" said Harry in a softer voice.  
  
Tom paled, "Can we not talk about this?"  
  
Jay agreed, waving his tankard of butterbeer, in the air "So how's Quidditch-"  
  
BOOM  
  
A loud crackling sound echoed through the inn, deafening Tom's ears. "What the hell-"  
  
Harry, glanced out the window, seeing nothing but flashes of green light...  
  
"HE'S HERE!" a woman shrieked, causing total chaos and panic in the inn. Butterbeers splashed on the floor as chairs noisely clattered onto the floor.  
  
"SHUT UP!" a strong voice cried out, and there was silence.  
  
Tom turned to look who it was-  
  
"Jay!" Tom was surprised to see Jay standing on top of the table waving his hands.  
  
"Everyone calm down, " Jay commanded, watching frightened eyes stare back at him. "Voldemort's just outside, he's not in here, so all we need to do is to stay in this place, quietly"  
  
Tom smiled, never had he known the leadership of Jay.  
  
"He'll probably walk past this place, and we'll make a run for it...but not now, "Jay continued, "if we run outside and cause chaos, we'll probably die so, please everyone calm down!"  
  
Satisfied at the now quiet crowd, Jay jumped off the table.  
  
"Wow Jay" Ron breathed.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a roar was heard from outside, more green lights flashed.  
  
Whimpers and small cries muffled through the lot of people, who were standing far away from the door.  
  
Tom frowned, "I think I'll go check it out"  
  
A sudden pair of hands flew to stop him.  
  
"Are you crazy! " Harry's eyes flashed angrily, "Voldemort's gonna kill you"  
  
Tom jerked away from Harry's grasp, "So what are we to do? Wait here until he finds us?" spat Tom.  
  
Harry blinked surprised, as Tom continued, "There's gotta be some way"  
  
"Hey you fellows!" a cry came out of no where.  
  
They all turned. The shop keeper, Madam Rosmerta ran towards them, after comforting a wizard couple.  
  
"There's an upstairs that leads to the roof"she hissed, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Hermione whimpered, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Jay stared nervously out the window as the shadows and the dark presence drew nearer.  
  
"Save yourselves" whispered Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, astonished.  
  
"You need too" Madam Rosmerta turned to Harry and Tom, "the Dark Lord wants the two of you dead, please go, before there is no time"  
  
"What about the rest of them" Hermione's eyes drifted towards the people in the room.  
  
"Please" the woman's eyes held bravery.  
  
"Thank you" whispered Jay as he pushed Tom.  
  
"What about the rest of them?" Tom croaked again, Harry's eyes were bright with tears.  
  
"Come on!" Ron whispered fiercely.  
  
"The stairs is in that back door" Madam Rosmerta pointed at the corner door. "and hurry, seek help-if you make it"  
  
Tom nodded, his vision blurring, "You are a brave woman,"  
  
"Come on!" Ginny ran to the door opening it, while Madam Rosmerta distracted the the crowd.  
  
Quickly one by one they went through the door and up the stairs quickly climbing, Tom was the last.  
  
"We can't leave these people" Tom frantically thought closing the door behind him.  
  
"Tom? Hurry!" a figure helped him up the stairs.  
  
CRASH  
  
Everyone on the stairs froze. Just outside the door, people were screaming and crying. The Dark Lord had come.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: Hehehehe, cliffhanger! 


	5. I Am Lord Voldemort

"NO!" a hoarse cry escaped Tom's lips as a hand from behind clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" a loud high voice screeched out, and more cries sprang outside.  
  
"We've gotta help them!" Tom whispered fiercely at the figure.  
  
Jay.  
  
"You heard Rosemerta," Jay said quietly, "We need to get help"  
  
Another wave of cries and panic roared outside deafening their ears.  
  
"Okay, let's go" Tom sprinted up the stairs, seeing that the others made it to the top.  
  
"Jay!" Tom hissed as he looked down to see Jay's face pale.  
  
As if snapped out of a trance, Jay looked up and nodded, and he too sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea, when is this stairs going to end?" Tom gasped, they have been climbing for about a minute, which was very unusual.  
  
"Ow I think I bumped onto something!" whispered Ginny said.  
  
"A door! Open it Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. And just then bright light poured onto their faces as the cold wind blew.  
  
Slowly, climbing out, they all looked around. Madam Rosmerta was right, the stairs had led them up on top of the roof of the inn, Three Broomsticks.  
  
Feeling a bit nauseous Jay threw up, causing Hermione to vomit also.  
  
"Ok?" Ron patted Hermione on the shoulder questioningly as Hermione bursted into tears.  
  
"You-Know-Who-"  
  
"He's still in the building" Jay reported as he saw a faint flash of green again.  
  
"We have to somehow get down" Harry muttered ignoring Tom, who was frowning.  
  
"We gotta split, when we go down- " Tom said shaking from the cold and fear, "Jay will come with me"  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll take care of the rest."  
  
The others also nodded, trembling, the two girls quietly sobbing, the boys silent.  
  
They had quickly had managed to get down from the roof, by sliding down a pipe, which led onto the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Run!" Jay muttered sprinting away as fast as he could from the inn.  
  
"Holy-" Harry mumbled as the group stopped to see dead bodies littered outside. Tom moaned as he looked up at the sky to see the ugly menacing Dark Mark marking the sky.  
  
An abrupt crack, cracked in front of them, a group of Death Eaters appeared in front of them, before their eyes.  
  
"SPLIT!" Harry roared taking Ron, Hermione and Ginny closely by his side.  
  
Tom ran for his life dodging buildings and dead bodies, trying to keep up with Jay.  
  
"JAY" Tom hollered as he grabbed the taller boy and pulled him behind a building.  
  
"Shh" Tom panted as he collapsed, Jay nodded, "Did we lose them?"  
  
Jay, seeing the confused look on Tom's face, peered out from their hiding place. There was no one.  
  
"We lost 'em" Jay too collapsed breathing hard. "What about Harry and the others?"  
  
"I don't know" gasped Tom.  
  
"Well, well, we've found them" a sharp voice brought shivers up Tom's spine.  
  
Three Death Eaters stood towering over them, their wands in their hands.  
  
"No" choked Jay quickly standing up facing them.  
  
"Fool" the cold voice sneered, "Stupefy"  
  
Tom felt his throat tighten as he felt Jay's body fall down on the ground next to him, with a thump.  
  
"No" croaked Tom as his hand went for his wand.  
  
"Is he the one, the Master wants?" the shorter Death Eater asked the leader.  
  
The leader of them knelt down and had come face-to-face with the terrified Tom. The Death Eater quickly wrapped his hand on Tom's face and brought his face up. "Yes, this is Dumbledore's son all right" hissed the Death Eater.  
  
Tom, very much scared and fearful, was trying to gain control over himself. 'On the count of three' Tom thought, his heart pounding.  
  
'One, Two, THREE!" screaming the last word, Tom pulled from the Death Eater's grasp and rolled over.  
  
"GET HIM!" shrieked the Death Eater, just as Tom pulled himself up and started to run.  
  
"Stupefy" Tom dodged another curse, running for his life. His eyes were misting with tears. 'What was going to happen to me...or Jay, for that matter!"  
  
Tom jumped over the dead bodies, and ran and ran until-  
  
Not noticing a dark figure in standing in front of him, Tom skidded onto the figure, and fell backwards, his back hurting immensely. Tears welled up, as Tom looked dazedly up.  
  
A sudden cold feeling chilled Tom's insides, this presence....could be no other than...-  
  
"Voldemort" Tom whispered, looking dazedly up.  
  
"Yes, I am Lord Voldemort" the dark figure stared back at him, amused.  
  
Tom felt his vision blur, Voldemort? He felt himself lose his conscious, those red eyes still boring onto his own.  
  
Tom collapsed, falling into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Sorry, this is like my shortest chapter....keep reading! ~ 


	6. Where am I?

There were four symbols. All colorful symbols, all radiating power and strength, yet..one was glowing ever so brightly..yes the last one...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom jerked awake, his eyes unfocused and his whole body aching. "Argh" groaned Tom , he sat up.  
  
It was cold. And dark.  
  
Blinded, Tom carefully stood up, his hands cautiously in front of him.  
  
"Where am I?" wondered Tom aloud, filled with fustration and curiosity. Slowly, as in a defeated way, Tom sat down in the dark, pondering.  
  
'Where was I? I-I can't remember' Tom shook his head violently, 'no wait...I was running,...who was I running from? and then I got hit? No-I fell-argh' with another moan of fustration Tom sighed.  
  
"I can't remember" Tom loudly said, his voice echoing in the dark room.  
  
All of a sudden Tom became scared, panic rose, what was he doing in a dark room? Surely-Surely this was Hogwarts?  
  
Tom couldn't remember.  
  
Then something flickered in his eyes and his brain clipped. Voldemort.  
  
'Voldemort...he-he was there I think, Jay? wait no Harry? oh man, my memory is screwed up' Tom struggled to remember.  
  
Nothing, he just couldn't remember.  
  
A sudden creak startled Tom, who jumped up. Light poured into the dark room, blinding Tom. Raising his arm to protect his eyes, Tom fell backwards with a yelp.  
  
"He's awake," a familiar voice muttered.  
  
Half-blinded, Tom squinted, "Who are you?"  
  
"Must've hit his head hard when he fell" stated another different voice  
  
"Shut up Crabbe" the other voice snapped.  
  
Two shadows walked slowly towards Tom, who could not at this time see. The two shadows were cloaked black, their faces covered with masks.  
  
"Bring him to the Master"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my-" gasped Jay, he was breathing hard, his face filled with sweat.  
  
Jay had just woke up.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Jay stood up. He was in a bed, with a blanket tightly covering him.  
  
"Good morning Mister Sikem" a pleasant voice filled Jay's head.  
  
"P-Professor Dumbledore?" Jay found himself face-to-face with the headmaster who was smiling warmly at him.  
  
"I hope you had a good sleep?"  
  
"Where am I? Is this the hospital wing?-" a sudden realization struck Jay, "Where's Harry, where's Ron, where's-"  
  
Dumbledore rose up and held out his hand. Jay stopped.  
  
"Harry and the others are fine Mister Sikem"  
  
Sudden relief spread over Jay.  
  
"However- it looks like Thomas is missing"  
  
Jay paled, "What do you mean?" stuttered Jay.  
  
"Mister Potter claims that you were with Tom, at Hogesmade...you were the last to be seen with Tom"  
  
Jay paled even more. "Would you mind explaining to me what happened?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes no longer twinkling.  
  
Jay explained. The best he could, of course."...and then the Death Eater stunned me-I don't know what happened to Tom" Jay hoarsely whispered.  
  
Dumbledore stood up quickly, "Yes, it seems like that Mister Sikem...however, I do not think Lord Voldemort would actually kill Thomas.." Dumbledore looked at his feet.  
  
"Then what WILL he do to Tom?" Jay shouted half worried and half curious.  
  
"I'm afraid, Jay....he will bring upon something much worse than death to Tom" the old headmaster sighed, his blue eyes darkened with sorrow.  
  
Jay choked. "Tom..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom's head pounded, it felt very light and dizzy. Swaying, he followed the two Death Eaters leading him somewhere.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Tom weakly asked for the tenth time, trying his best to not collapse from his tired, trembling feet.  
  
As usual, the two Death Eaters ignored him, obviously annoyed.  
  
Tom looked around, they were in the forest now, how....weird....  
  
He was confused, very confused.  
  
"Ow" Tom tripped over a stone...a very large stone. Tom rubbed his sore foot, as the two Death Eaters stopped to wait for him. Tom glared at the huge stone and immediately his features changed.  
  
"Oh my god.." Tom gawked at the stone, it was a tombstone, gulping, Tom looked up.  
  
This place,...it was the cemetery.  
  
"Get up" a harsh voice spat, pulling Tom roughly on his foot.  
  
"Why are you taking me here?" Tom backed away slowly. The two figures took out their wands.  
  
"We told you already, kid, if you try to escape....you're dead"  
  
Tom stopped to think about this for a second. "Better to be dead" Tom shouted and whipped around and started running.  
  
However, Tom found out that it was very difficult to run with a headache and two aching legs.  
  
"STUPEFY"  
  
Tom yelled out, but was hit, once again overcomed by blackness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom groaned. "My head" whispered Tom, refusing to open his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, you are awake, Thomas..." a soft dangerous voice slithered.  
  
Tom's eyes snapped open. Quickly looking around Tom realized that he was in a house...more like a mansion really.  
  
Tom's eyes drifted onto the fireplace, fire crackling, ashes rising.  
  
"Who's there?" Tom's head pounded even harder, his breathing getting to be ragged and hard.  
  
"I am told that you have been quite troublesome"  
  
"Where are you?" Tom frantically looked around him only to find...nothing.  
  
"You will be waiting here until our Master comes."  
  
"Our?" Tom frowned, "Master? I'm sorry, but I haven't the slightest clue what is going on!"  
  
"You will soon find out" hissed the voice.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" roared Tom, only to give himself a more painful headache.  
  
Suddenly, a movement was caught by the corner of Tom's eyes. Tom froze.  
  
A huge snake slithered towards Tom, while Tom stiffly slid back.  
  
"A snake?" choked Tom his whole body shaking with fright.  
  
The gigantic head of the snake darted in front of Tom's, only a few inches apart, and hissed, "You are a Parselmouth."  
  
Tom couldn't speak. 'I-I was talking to a snake all this time!!! And-And without realizing...I was speaking that language-" Tom looked very much faint.  
  
The snake stared at Tom for a moment, quite amused at Tom's pale face and slithered away.  
  
However Tom's eyes stared blankly at space for the snake's hypnotic sort of eyes left Tom in a daze.  
  
Then, there was another hiss; "Our Lord is back"  
  
Tom frozen in one spot, trembled. The door of the room was creaked open, the whole room went ice cold, the flames of the fireplace flickered, the presence of the Dark Lord-  
  
"Voldemort" Tom softly mumbled.  
  
With that said, Tom had fainted for the third time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nagini, this is the boy?" a very cold voice hissed at the snake, which lazily slithered across the floor.  
  
"Yes, a rather peculiar one" the snake hissed back.  
  
The cold presence fell silent studying the fallen boy. "Are you sure this is the right boy-he is Thomas?"  
  
The snake nodded.  
  
"He spoke Parseltongue, Master."  
  
"Now did he?" there was a hint of excitement from the shadow. "He looks rather vulnerable, yet his aura..his aura is very....bright.."  
  
The snake was silent too, studying the boy with fascination.  
  
  
  
The Death Eater by the door fidgeted. Yes, the Dark Lord had forgotten about him.  
  
"Lucius" the Dark Lord turned, his red eyes faintly glowing.  
  
"You have done well, capturing him-"  
  
"Thank you my lord" the Death Eater bowed low.  
  
"However...I am not satisfied...."  
  
The Death Eater jerked up, "Master?"  
  
"You will be rewarded of course, but for now you may leave, Lucius" the Dark Lord dismissed him with a slight wave.  
  
After kissing the hem of his master's robes, the Death Eater fled.  
  
In the silence, the Dark Lord continued to watch the boy.  
  
"Ennervate" the Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed to the sprawled body on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom's eyes flickered open. He winced feeling hot pain searing down his back.  
  
"Where am I, now?" Tom spoke out loud.  
  
"You are at the Riddle House" said a soft voice.  
  
Tom jerked up, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
Tom gasped, there before him was a cloaked figure, cat-like slit pupils, red eyes. The face behind the hood was the face of a skeleton.  
  
"Yes, surprised to see me Tom?"  
  
Tom flinched and trembled involuntarily.  
  
"Voldemort" Tom croaked.  
  
"Very good," Voldemort's eyes gleamed hungrily, "I have heard much of you..."  
  
Despite his fear, Tom was confused, "What do you want from me?" the question escaped his lips.  
  
Voldemort stopped to smile, making Tom flinch horribly, "I want....you"  
  
"Me?" gasped Tom blinking, his head pounded even harder.  
  
The Dark Lord lazily circled around Tom, his eyes glittering. "I have heard from dear Nagini,..you are Parselmouth."  
  
Tom's eyes widened, 'What am I supposed to say?' thought Tom.  
  
"Y-Your snake is wrong..I'm not Parselmouth" Tom lamely lied.  
  
The Dark Lord's mouth curled up, "We shall see"  
  
"My-my-my father's going to find out-you are in-in trouble" Tom weakly mumbled a threat.  
  
Voldemort froze, and slowly looked at Tom, who looked away quickly.  
  
Tom was scared behind his wildest nightmares, however...  
  
"Who is your father...Tom?"  
  
Confused, Tom replied hesitantly, "Albus Dumbledore"  
  
With a high cold mirthless laugh the Dark Lord smiled, "Yes, of course...that fool Dumbledore" spat Voldemort.  
  
"What do you want?" this time a little braver, Tom repeated.  
  
Voldemort suddenly knelt before Tom, his scarlet eyes on Tom's blue eyes. Voldemort held up his long white fingers and held Tom's chin. Tom struggled, however made no avail. Voldemort, after studying Tom rose up.  
  
"Yes, yes the resemblance is quite the same" he said quietly.  
  
Tom feeling his stomach drop, bit his mouth from moaning. He had a terrible feeling about whatever Voldemort was going to do to him....a very terrible feeling....  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please R/R...thanx! 


End file.
